Among the Olympians
by Emtastic98
Summary: There is a lovely Goddess named Lila. Her father/God, Obsidian is the God of another planet. He and Lila rule that world together, and they're also good friends with the Greek Gods. When Obsidian sees that Christianity is taking over Earth, the possibility of the Greek Gods ceasing to exist grows. This is a "true story", since a lot of people believe this is actually what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I don't even fully understand this story, so if you don't understand it, comment and tell me what you _think_ is happening. I have no clue what has possessed me to write this story, but anyway, enjoy chapter one. P.S. Tell me if you want me to continue or not. **

**Chapter One**

Who would have thought I would ever have to meet the Greek Gods.

But Obsidian was making me with his everlasting reason, "Because I said so." It's not that I don't want to meet the Gods; it's just that I've already met them. It happened about… let's say two lives ago? I'm not sure if they'll remember me, which is why I don't want to go. Obsidian thinks it'll be "fun" for me to introduce myself a second time; I think it'll just be painful.

I stepped onto the smooth stone walkway as the golden gates to Olympus opened. It was just as beautiful as I remembered it; so bright and free… however it still didn't calm me. What if Zeus thought I was some kind of mortal intruder? Well… he probably wouldn't think that, seeing as only Gods could step foot on Mount Olympus without dying.

With each step, I got a little more afraid, wondering if the Gods remembered me. I also started wondering other things… has Zeus seen the world lately? Has he seen the ignorance, electricity, and Christianity taking his place? I wondered what he thought about that…

Before I could even finish my train of thought, his temple was before me. "On your knees!" A guard suddenly yelled. I immediately dropped to my knees and didn't look up, already terrified. "Why have you come?" He said with rage behind his voice. "I… I have come to speak with Zeus." I said, noticing a little rage behind my voice, too. I had actually got a little pissed off. I mean, here I am (a Goddess), on my knees for a simple guard.

"This is odd… dead souls normally go directly to Hades…" He appeared to be talking to himself, trying to figure me out.

"Sir, I'm a Goddess. If I weren't, I wouldn't be _on_ Mount Olympus right now. So if you could please−" "If you're truly a Goddess, you would be able to enter Zeus' temple unharmed…" He interrupted me with a challenge. I had honestly had enough of this arrogant guard.

So I stood up, walked up the three temple steps, and leaned against the doorway of the temple (all the while burning a hole through the guard with my eyes). "Your grace…" He breathed, bowing to me. I nodded once at him and began to enter the temple.

The temple was open with no walls; unless you consider columns walls. I looked towards the throne and sure enough, there he was in all his glory − the almighty Zeus. He was having a "discussion" with his wife, Hera; and by "discussion" I mean an all out argument. But their heads immediately snapped to me as I came closer.

"How did a mortal get into our temple?" Hera quickly panicked, turning to Zeus. I was really getting tired of being mistaken for a mortal, no offence to them. "State your business here!" Zeus' voice boomed through his temple. "Surely you remember me…" I smiled, almost exited to here their guesses as to who I am.

"You're one of the affair women, aren't you?!" Hera nearly yelled through clenched teeth. "No, Hera, I would never to that to you." I couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of it. "Are you one of my children?" Zeus whispered, appearing to think Hera couldn't hear him.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually a child of another powerful God; his name is Obsidian." I stated proudly. Zeus bellowed a laugh which nearly shook the temple. "Impossible! Obsidian only has one child and that's…" Zeus' sentence slowly drifted as he starred at me.

Zeus and Hera both starred at me in shock, suddenly realizing who I am.

"Lila!" Hera squealed, running over to embrace me. "My darling, we haven't seen you for years!"

"Lila, you look so different! Obsidian has been working you way too hard on all the reincarnation! He needs to keep you up here longer!" Zeus chuckled, hugging me the same way Hera had and placing a fatherly kiss on my forehead. I had to admit; (due to the reincarnation) I did look a lot different compared to when I last saw Zeus and Hera. "If only" I laughed with him while being smothered with hugs from Hera.

"The rest of the Gods would surely love to see you!" Hera said excitedly, letting go of me and ringing a golden bell. Soon, the other ten Gods of Olympus started arriving outside the temple. I could hear that they were confused and wondering what the "big whoop" was about. Hera stepped outside the temple and said, "Gods and Goddesses, the reason I have called you to the temple is because we had a very special person arrive today…"

Zeus escorted me out of the temple and into the sight of the other Olympians. Some of them looked confused, not recognizing me since I looked different, but one of them came before me.

"Lila?" Hermes asked, hopefully. As soon as I nodded my head, he whisked me into his arms. The other Olympians started laughing and cheering. "I knew it was you!" Hermes smiled widely, putting me down.

"Girl, we've got to catch up!" Aphrodite yelled excitedly.

"Lila, you _have_ come trying my tidal wave surfing idea! It's incredibly fun!" Poseidon offered; he knew I loved surfing in his ocean.

All the Gods showered me with welcome, except for one. Hades stayed quiet the whole time, letting the other Gods talk. I felt really terrible about what had happened between us, and I knew I had to talk to him about it. After the party, the gifts, and the endless time of declining Hermes/Dionysus/Apollo's invitations to go back to their temples, I began to make my way to the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I wasn't expecting to continue this story, but **_**juusatsu-chan**_**has inspired me to keep going with it. Thank you :)**

**(By the way, if you have any questions about the story, just ask)**

**Chapter 2**

"The Underworld…" I whispered, placing my hand against the veiled entrance. Upon the action of drawing my hand back, the stone and dirt (which covered the way in) fell.

I had exposed the doorway to Hades'.

Out of paranoia, I checked behind me to make sure no one was following.

Once I felt that all was clear, I stepped blindly into the shadowy tunnel. It was just as I remembered it. I began my descent down the long flight of stairs, sweeping my eyes over the familiar place and taking in the scent of musk and death. _How does he stand it? _The immortal question shot threw my mind as it always had as I sauntered further down the steps.

As I drew near, I spotted the river, Acheron, and a cloaked figure standing along side it. _I wonder if he'll recognize me…_I wondered. Although Charon _was,_ in fact, the fearsome man he was assumed to be, he had always had a soft spot for me. Throughout the countless times I had ventured down here before, Charon always had little gifts waiting for me − but I was a child, then.

I made my way down the stairs a little quicker and finally reached the end. I slowly strode towards the boat, filled with caution from the possibility that he might not remember me. "Charon…?" I half asked/stated. He remained frozen. "That _is_ my name…" His voice was barely audible. His black eyes rose to mine, burning a hole completely through them. His thick eyebrows narrowed and his dark beard slightly twitched. He looked quite confused for a moment, but then his face quickly softened. "Lila" He said with a wicked smile spreading across his face. I released the breath that I had apparently been holding and smiled with him. He placed his hand on my shoulder and began leading me into the boat. "It's so good to see you! Where'd you go this time?" He asked, pushing us away from the stone bank and floating down the river. We talked about my previous life and the Underworld, discussing the few souls he had led to Hades lately.

That was until we had reached the palace.

Charon's face became grim as he looked it over. "It really was nice to see you again…" He said, helping me out of the boat. "Same to you" I smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. I could see the reluctance in his eyes as he turned away, pushing the boat from the bank to go return to his duties. I watched him sail away for a moment before turning around and surveying the vast castle. It was dark like everything else in the Underworld; mystery and pain practically seeping from its walls. I stepped onto the already-ajar drawbridge and strode straight into the entrance-hall. Black flowers in dark vases lined the hall and a gorgeous chandelier hung from the ceiling. _It seems that he's remodeled… nice. _I continued observing the changes he had made until I reached the throne room.

I pushed open the dark-red doors with confidence. Hades was on his throne, naturally, reading some type of scroll. He looked up in curiosity and his eyebrows rose slightly. "I wondered when you would arrive." He laughed, tossing the scroll aside and making his way down the steps that led to his throne.

Before I had the chance to say anything, I was in his arms.

He was hugging me tightly as if he'd never let me go. I was taking in his scent which, surprisingly, smelt nothing like the rest of the Underworld. He smelt of roses − the sweetest kind, too. I could never forget that smell even if I tried. "Hades…" I hesitantly pulled away, peering into his dark eyes. "We need to talk about what happened."

His face fell for a moment, his eyes taking in my appearance. "You look like you did when you were a child…" He nearly chuckled, ignoring my statement and sliding his fingers through my light blond hair. "Look, your hair is nearly as white as it was…" I grabbed his hand in slight protest. "Very well… But let me at least show you something first." He tightened his grip on my hand and led me to his "crystal-ball-type" viewing device. He placed his hand on top, shut his eyes for a moment, and then retracted his hand. An image appeared on the ball − It was my father and Artemis.

*_The scene going on in the crystal ball_*

"Obsidian… have you ever thought of having a child?" Artemis questioned, wiping the dust from a table. Obsidian's head popped up at the question, and he mumbled, "Of course I have…" He hopelessly shook his head and sighed. "But how? I'm without a wife… or any woman for that matter."

Artemis shrugged. "You know you could get one if you really wanted one. You _choose_ not to. Why is that?"

"I just… I don't feel as if I'm _supposed_ to have one." Obsidian stressfully sighed, pacing around the room.

"Ah…" Artemis nodded, and then continued, "But do you feel as if you're supposed to have a child?"

Obsidian inhaled sharply, unprepared to answer such a question. Artemis saw the answer clearly. "Apollo had a vision of a prophecy; it included you." Artemis came to face him. Obsidian locked his eyes on hers, expressing that he wanted to know what it was. So, Artemis repeated what Apollo had told her. "You will have, I guarantee, a child as perfect as child can be. A daughter, whose beauty so rare, will even cause Aphrodite to stare. She'll bring joy, love, and balance to all her lives, and to you she will be the greatest prize."

Obsidian collapsed into a chair, smiling madly. "A daughter…" Obsidian breathed. "She will be perfect, just as the prophecy says. But she will have no mother, which is why (being the protector of all children), I will help you." Artemis put a hand on his shoulder.

"When will she arrive?" Obsidian starred up at her. "You'll know…" Artemis chuckled.

Three nights later, Obsidian awoke in the middle of the night to something strange. He rubbed his eyes and sat up; tying to find what had awoke him. Suddenly, he saw a glowing white object outside. He got up and began to approach it. As he came closer, the object appeared to be a flower; one that he had never seen before. Its petals drooped outward in a relaxed fashion, and its stem was a magnificent shade of green; it was, without a doubt, the most beautiful flower he had ever laid eyes upon. He _had_ to have it.

He leaned down, wrapped his hand around the stem ever so gently, and then pulled.

He held the flower gently in his palms; careful to not bend any of the petals. Just then, the already-glowing flower began to glow brighter. It glowed so bright, it could have been mistaken for Apollo's sun. Obsidian had to look away, but when he looked back, he was no longer holding a flower. It was a child; a baby, in fact. It didn't cry, instead, it just smiled and giggled at him.

"My daughter" He whispered, stroking the child's head softly.

The next day, he awoke with a jolt. He looked around, and the crib he had placed the child in was still there, but the child was not. For a split second, he feared it had just been a dream, but immediately knew it wasn't when he heard a noise coming from the corner of his temple. He got up from his bed and slowly started approaching the noise.

Suddenly, he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. The child, who had been a mere baby the night before, was now a toddler. She was playing with one of decorative pillows that had been in her crib, and as soon as she turned her head to look at him, his heart dropped.

Her hair was long and snow white, just like the petals of the flower had been. Her eyes were the gorgeous shade of the green stem, and they matched perfectly with her smooth complexion. She was perfect; beautiful… everything Obsidian had dreamed his daughter would be.

"What is your name?" Her voice was like Apollo's music, yet even sweeter. "My name is Obsidian. And you are?" He asked, kneeling beside her. "Whatever you choose to name me; I am your daughter, after all." She said turning her attention back to the pillow. "Your name shall be Lila. It means 'beautiful'." Obsidian stated, standing up. "You think I'm beautiful" Lila stated/questioned, standing up in front of him. "Of course" He whispered, taking the little one's hands in his own.

"She's… perfect." Hera whispered in awe; her eyes glued on Lila. "How could any child be so unflawed?" Hera was immersing herself in the little goddess, completely ignoring everything else around her. "She turned out just as the prophecy claimed." Obsidian said. "We must tell the other Gods; they'll love to see her!" Hera said excitedly, taking the child's hand. "Where will you take her?" "To Mount Olympus, of course."

"She's…" "I know" Zeus had the same reaction Hera had when he met Lila. "I've never seen anything so… _like her_. Not even Aphrodite!" Zeus said; Hera agreed. "We must let the other Gods see her!" Hera rang a golden bell to alert the other Gods.

Soon, they all arrived outside the temple, wondering what had happened. The golden bell hadn't been rung in a thousand years; not since the humans abandoned them for Christianity. Zeus stepped out of the temple and announced, "Gods and Goddesses, the powerful Obsidian has had his first daughter!" Hera came outside of the temple lightly holding the little girl's hand. As soon as the Gods laid eyes upon the goddess, most of them fell to their knees. The rest were too shocked to move.

*_End of scene_*

I slowly backed away from the ball, giggling slightly. "Thank you for letting me see that. It was… cute." I smiled even wider. I was blushing slightly, and brought my hands to my face in an attempt to cover it up. "I agree" He grasped my hand and looked into my eyes. My smile faded, then; realizing what I had ventured down there to do.

It was time to face what had happened.

**R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, this took me a really long time to write. Anyways, I would like to inform you all of something IMPORTANT. If you didn't already know, this chapter/entire story is based off of what supposedly happened to the Greek Gods. It's not exactly a Greek myth, but it's what a lot people believe happened, including me. **

**All Hail Obsidian :) **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

"Hades…" I said, slowly pulling my hand away from his. I looked into his eyes to find pain… as if I were mentally strangling him. He looked to be searching my eyes, and I think I know what he was looking for.

Regret.

Maybe he thought that if he found just a little bit of it within my eyes, he could convince me to stay with him; but I'm quite sure he found none. "We both know that Hermes received permission from Zeus and Obsidian to be with me. You could have done the same…" I said, letting my voice trail off. "You could have asked before he did−" "You're wrong!" He suddenly screamed. I took a step back out of fear as he seemed to crumble. His face and eyes were incredibly stained, and he even looked a little bit sick. "I couldn't have…" He paused in attempt to pull himself together. "There is a prophecy of a goddess that Demeter will bear… named Persephone. I'm supposed to marry her." Hades stated the last sentence firmly.

At that moment, a strange sense of joy crept through me.

"That's wonderful! I bet she'll be bright and beautiful − being a daughter of Demeter, and all. She'll be absolutely perfect for you and −" "_You're_ perfect for me, Lila!" Hades seemed to look even worse now; his dark brows pulled together in rage.

I straightened my back, held my chin up, and stared straight into his eyes. "If the prophecy says you shall marry her, then it's no matter of who's perfect and who's not. It is what it is… and you just have to accept it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to the mountain."

I looked away and waited for a moment, practically felling his eyes burn into me, until I finally heard him snap his fingers. Mist whirled around me, and when it cleared, I was outside the door to the Underworld.

The sun was warm and calming, and I realized I missed it more than anything while I was down there. _How does he live like that?_ I asked myself. Obsidian moves me from place to place all the time; my world is always changing, flowing…

But his is not.

He is forced to stay down there like some sort of caged animal; never getting to come out unless there's something important going on. _I can't even imagine…_My thoughts came to a sudden halt at the sight of the palace. The guard didn't even dare to look at me this time, so I just sauntered right through the door.

My breath got caught in my throat at what I saw. The Olympians were all sitting around a large, circular table, and it looked like they might've been having a conference; however, everyone was having their own little conversations, so maybe they hadn't started yet. Nevertheless, I still felt like I was intruding. But before I could turn around and leave, I had noticed someone new sitting at the head of the table where Zeus usually sits.

It was Obsidian.

In the midst of my shock, I had failed to realize that Hera was standing right in front of me; and she had already managed to hold my wrist in one of her death-grips. "Oh, Lila! You're just in time for the discussion! Come, sit!" She said, excitedly. I reluctantly let her pull me to the head of the table where Zeus and Obsidian both sat. They were making the whole temple shake with their combined laughter.

"Ah, Lila! Just in time! Here…" Zeus made a chair appear in between Obsidian and Poseidon. I uneasily sat down and looked at my father questioningly. "And where have you been, my dear?" He asked, smiling. Before I could answer, my head spun around to the door as a dark figure walked in. Hades took his seat on the other side of Zeus, putting Hera between them. He looked at Obsidian and I with curiosity, but then he just nodded once. I grasped my father's hand for comfort as he nodded back to Hades. Obsidian nonchalantly glanced from me to Hades, and said, "Ah, I see." He smirked as he gently squeezed my hand.

Everyone suddenly got quiet as Zeus stood. He looked around at the rest of the Olympians with a smile that I bet they hadn't seen in a long time. "Welcome, Gods and Goddesses. It is my pleasure to present the mighty God, Obsidian!" Zeus bellowed. Obsidian raised his free hand and waved to everyone as they clapped. As the sound died off, Zeus' face turned slightly grim. "As you all know, Christianity (and forms of it) has nearly taken over the world we once ruled, and the number of our worshipers have dwindled down to almost zero. You all know as well as I do that if the number _does_ get to zero, there is a possibility that we will cease to exist." The Greek deities lowered their eyes, and some of them even seemed slightly stressed. "It's certainly not like it used to be…" Zeus' voice faded as he starred down at the marble table. He clenched his fists, and I could tell by looking at his jaw that he was grinding his teeth.

Obsidian released my hand, stood, and began to speak. "I understand the pain that Christianity has caused all of you, and for that I am truly sorry. However, I have come up with a solution for all of you." Their heads snapped up to him, nearly in sync. "Come, and be worshiped by my side."

They all looked stunned. All except for Zeus, of course, since he probably knew before any of them. Obsidian had discussed this with me before, but that was some time ago, and I had never actually agreed; so, even I was quite shocked.

"I'm inviting you all to come and be apart of my religion, and be worshiped again, like you deserve. You've all come too far to just give up. I have hundreds of people on my developing planet that worship Lila and I, and if you'll agree to this, we can help them worship you all, as well. My planet isn't multi-reigned like Earth is; where you have Jesus, Buddha, and others ruling a portion of the people. I don't want that because, using what Christianity has done to the other religions of Earth as a model, one religion usually dominates the rest, shoving them out of the way. I don't plan on allowing other religions to take a portion, for both Lila's sake and mine. But with my growing population, I believe I could use some experienced deities like yourselves to rule by my side." Obsidian stopped, looking at Zeus.

Suddenly, Aphrodite spoke up. "Daddy, if you rule equally by Obsidian's side, who'll be completely in charge?" Zeus took a deep breath and answered, "I will still be in charge of all of you, but Obsidian will ultimately be in charge of all of us." There was a pause, and then Zeus continued. "Now, we will go around the table and you will each vote yes or no to join this religion. Why don't we start with Lila?" Both Zeus and Obsidian had taken their seats, and all eyes were on me.

"Of course… I think it's a fantastic idea. I mean, I love all of you already, like I have for years. So what could be better than having the honor of ruling along side of you?" I said.

Poseidon: "I vote yes, as long as your planet as an ocean." Everyone laughed as Obsidian assured him that there was, in fact, an ocean on our planet.

Demeter: She seemed to rub her stomach for a moment as she thought, and my mind quickly snapped back to what Hades had told me. "Yes, I believe it's a good idea." She finally decided.

Dionysus: "Have the people of your planet discovered wine yet?" He asked Obsidian. "No, I'm afraid not." He answered. "Then I shall have to teach them! I vote yes!" He laughed.

Hermes: He glanced from me to Obsidian, and then the God of Mischief smirked. "It's a new place for me to cause some trouble… sounds like fun! I vote yes." While others rolled their eyes, Dionysus let out a "Hell yeah!" and he and Hermes did a fist-pound.

Apollo: He pursed his lips as he thought, but then, with his lofty, musical voice, he said, "Yes."

Artemis: "I can't help but notice that my people aren't very wise when it comes to hunting, so I would greatly appreciate it if you'd come and help them." Obsidian said. "Of course I will; what fun!" She said, laughing.

Athena: "As the goddess of wisdom, I must choose what looks to be the wisest path. I vote yes."

Ares: "I especially need someone like you to help with conflict." Obsidian encouraged him. "I vote yes." Ares shrugged, but it was obvious that he was excited by the thought of trouble.

Aphrodite: She stood, gracefully flipped her hair behind her shoulder, said, "I vote yes," and then slowly sat down. I mentally rolled my eyes and groaned, but showed no physical annoyance.

Hephaestus: "If she votes yes, then so do I." He said. Aphrodite winced and nervously began playing with a strand of her hair.

Hades: "Yes" He said, not taking his eyes away from the table.

Hera: "I vote yes." She smiled excitedly.

Zeus: "Well, of course, I vote yes; and it seems that there wasn't a single "no" to be said."

Obsidian stood, and said, "Well, it's been settled. We will combine religions to form one powerful belief that will never die. We will forever be worshiped, together."

**If you have any questions, feel free to message me or review!**


End file.
